Put It Down
Put It Down - 'Drugi odcinek dwudziestego pierwszego sezonu South Park. Fabuła Odcinek rozpoczyna się w sali teatralnej, Dyrektor PP zapowiada występ Tweeka, a dokładniej piosenkę o uczuciach blondyna wobec sytuacji politycznej w Korei Północnej. Po wkroczeniu na scenę Tweek siada przy pianinie i zaczyna uderzać w klawisze pianina oraz krzyczeć, że wszyscy umrą przez pociski rakietowe KP, a prezydent tylko pogarsza sytuację. Tweak nawołuje do zrobienia czegoś z tym problemem, nie siedzeniu i udawaniu, że wszystko jest w porządku, po czym ucieka ze sceny. Ponownie na ekranie pojawia się Dyrektor PP zapowiadając Hannę Williams śpiewającą ,,Koła Autobusu". Następuje przeskok do stołówki szkolnej. Cartman mówi do siedzącego naprzeciw niego Craiga by opanował swojego chłopaka gdyż przez niego cała szkoła panikuje. Tucker sądzi, że nie uda mu się załagodzić emocji Tweeka wtedy Cartman postanawia wytłumaczyć Craigowi trochę o związkach - należy być twardym i się nie uginać drugiej połówce nie ważne czy jest się Homo czy Hetero, wtedy do stolika podchodzi Heidi. Dziewczyna pyta się Erica o spotkanie na przerwie, ten się zgadza po czym Turner odchodzi. Butters przypomina Cartmanowi, że mówił o tym iż zerwał z Heidi, Theodore mówi, że dostała drugą szansę. Token dopowiada o katowaniu psychicznym Cartmana przez Turner, gdy Eric to potwierdza Butters pyta się czemu z nią jest wtedy Eric mówi, że Heidi groziła iż się zabije. Ponownie jest przeskok tym razem na korytarz szkolny. Tweek chaotycznie wkłada swoje podręczniki do szafki, zamyka ją z hukiem którego sam się przestraszył. Do Tweaka od tyłu podchodzi Craig przy okazji wołając blondyna który wystraszył się również i Tuckera. Ponownie Tweek zaczyna krzyczeć o tym, że wszyscy umrą, Craig próbuje go uspokoić mówiąc, że tak się nie stanie. Na telefon Tweaka przychodzi powiadomienie o tweecie napisanym przez prezydenta mówiącym iż Korea nie ma jaj by zaatakować USA. Blondyn jeszcze bardziej panikuje mówiąc, że przywódca Korei pomyśli iż cały kraj sądzi tak samo jak Prezydent. Craig proponuje Tweekowi wysłanie listu do Kongresmena Korei, bądź samej Korei Tweak odpowiada, że nie umie pisać po Koreańsku, wtem Tucker mówi by wysłać coś miłego Północnym Koreańczykom, a ci na pewno się ucieszą. Tweek pyta się co niby miałby im wysłać, pierwszą myślą Craiga były croissanty, ale Tweak nie umie ich piec więc postanawia upiec babeczki. thumb|center|400px Do Stana podchodzi Heidi by porozmawiać o Ericu, Marsh zgadza się na rozmowę. Turner zmartwionym głosem mówi o tym, że Cartman myślał o samobójstwie po rozstaniu. Stan się tym ździwił, Heidi powiedziała, że wyśle mu nagranie z rozmowy jeśli tylko obieca dochować tajemnicy Marsh odpowiada, iż dochowa po czym następuje przeskok do łazienki szkolnej. Stan trzyma w ręce telefon, obok chłopaka stoją jego koledzy i śmieją się z puszczanego z telefonu nagrania na którym Cartman jęczy, że się zabije. Kilka kroków od grupki chłopców stoi obrażony Eric sarkastycznie mówiący, że odsłuchiwanie czyiś wiadomości prywatnych jest fajne, w stronę Cartmana odwraca się Kyle mówiąc mu iż brzmi jak zdychająca świnia. Wkurzony Eric odwraca się w stronę skupiska i drze się, że myśli samobójcze nie są bekowe mimo to grupka nadal się śmieje, a Cartman ponownie krzyżuje ręce. Ukazuje nam się widok na Pjongjang oraz Kim Dzong Una do którego jego podwładny niesie babeczki wysłane przez Tweeka. Scena urywa się i widzimy pokój Dyrektora PP do którego wchodzi wkurzony Eric chcący poprawić wiedzę dzieci o temacie samobójstwa, Dyrektor mówi, że niestety, lecz w ten tydzień jest od uświadamiania dzieci o bezpieczeństwie za kierownicą. Eric sfrustrowany pyta się kogo obchodzi bezpieczne prowadzenie pojazdów, PP odpowiada, że coraz więcej ludzi ginie pod kołami aut więc trzeba o tym mówić. Cartman podejmuje się walki z tematem ostrożności na drodze. Następuje przeskok do ubrudzonej w mące i cieście kuchni państwa Tweak w której Tweek przegląda nerwowo wiadomości. Odpala filmik o wysłaniu babeczek do Korei Północenj, według tego co mówi prowadzący wiadomości babeczki posmakowały Kimowi do tego stopnia, że sam zaczął je piec. Tweek się lekko uspokoił, lecz chwilę po tym doszła wiadomość o wulgarnym tweecie od prezydenta w stronę Korei. Tweak wpada w szał, a do kuchni wchodzi Craig mówiący blondynowi by wyluzował, Tweek w histerii zaczyna mówić o tym, że prezydent o nim zatweetował. Craig który widział tego tweeta wiedział, że jego chłopak zacznie się jeszcze bać więc kupił dla niego fidget spinnera. Tweek na tą wiadomość zaczął krzyczeć, że Tuckerowi odwaliło. Prezydent ponownie zatweetował, tym razem o tym, że Amerykańskie dzieci nie boją się Korei. thumb|center|400px Następnego dnia w szkole dzieci rozdają ulotki o bezpieczeństwu na drodze oraz mówią by rozmawiać z innymi o uwadze podczas prowadzenie. Z radiowęzła zaczyna grać muzyka, Eric ponownie wspomina o temacie myśli samobójczych i tym, że nie są zabawne. Ubrany w czarną bluzę z kapturem Cartman wyskakuje na środek korytarza z mikrofonem śpiewając o samobójstwie. Po występie rzuca mikrofonem o podłogę i odchodzi. Oryginalny tekst= I've been feelin' sad, I've been bein' sad, Can't talk to my mom, don't even have a dad. I can't go on. What is livin' for? My heart screams "I DON'T WANNA LIVE NO MORE!" Eric, we don't want you to die, Eric. Give life a try. Eric, we don't want you to die, Eric. Oh God no, Eric. I don't wanna live no more, no more, no more, no more. But Eric, we don't want you to die. You're so kewl, we'd be sad at school. Yeah, but you guys, you don't understand. With my girlfriend, it's like I'm livin' in quicksand Conflicting thoughts, I need a battered wife shelter. My girlfriend is messed up, but all I wanna do is help her. I'm suffocatin', I'm drowning in sorrow. Gonna kill myself, probably around 2:30 tomorrow. But Eric, we don't want you to die, Eric. Give life a try. Everybody! Eric, we don't want you to die, Eric. Oh God no, Eric. But it's so hard! Eric, we don't want you to die |-| Polskie tłumacznie= No bo doła mam, no bo doła mam, Nie mam taty i w ogóle jestem sam, A podły los jeszcze daje w kość! I krzyczę ',,TEGO ŻYCIA MAM JUŻ DOŚĆ!" Eric, nie rób tego o nie, Eric, nie zabijaj się, Eric, nie rób tego o nie, Eric, na Boga Eric! Tego życia mam już dość! (już dość x3) ,,Ale Eric, nie rób tego o nie! Jesteś naj, życiu szansę daj!" Tak, ale wy zrozumcie to, Dziewczyna moja pociągnęła mnie na dno! Zraniła mnie, komu zgłosić tę przemoc Odbiło jej całkiem, a mimo to ja chcę jej pomóc. I dusi smutek, a było wesoło, Więc zabiję się jutro o 2:30 około. Ach Eric, nie rób tego o nie, Eric, bo nie jest źle, Eric, (wszyscy razem!) nie rób tego o nie, Eric, na Boga Eric Ponownie ukazuje nam się dom Tweaków w którym ten siedzi przy stole w salonie i kręci fidget spinnerem. Do Tweeka podchodzi jego ojciec z kawą w ręku pytając się czy dobrze mu idzie zabawa ze spinnerem gdy blondyn odpowiada, że świetnie Richard mówi, że Tweek wygląda na mniej zestresowanego. Za oknem nagle słychać dziwny dźwięk, Tweak w pośpiechu wybiega z domu, patrzy w niebo i widzi nad swoim domem lecący pocisk z flagą Korei Północnej. Wraca do domu, odpala telewizor na kanale z wiadomościami gdzie mówią o tym co chwilę temu miało miejsce, kilkanaście sekund po tym prezydent tweetuje o tym, że Tweek się nie boi i w pojedynkę zdoła pokonać Koreę oraz, że blondyn nie przejmuje się ryżojadami z trzeciego świata. Richard widząc zestresowanego syna daje mu fidget spinnera i mówi by się skupił na kręceniu. Następuje przeskok, widzimy parę jadącą w aucie z telefonami w rękach rozmawiającą o wiadomościach, konwersację przerywa krzyk kobiety widzącą niewinne dziecko na drodze. Mężczyzna nie zdążył zahamować przez co uderzył Garyego Borkoveca idącego przez pasy, para wychodzi zszokowana z auta. Na następny dzień w szkole wszyscy chodzą ze świecami opłakując zmarłego kolegę, Eric idący środkiem korytarza myśli, że wszyscy są smutni przez to, iż zrozumieli powagę myśli samobójczych. Stan wyprowadza Cartmana z błędu mówiąc dlaczego naprawdę szkoła jest smutna. Oburzony Cartman zaczyna krzyczeć na kolegów, mówi Kennemu by zgasił świeczkę bo i tak nie znał zmarłego po czym udał się do Dyrektora. W gabinecie Dyrektor podnosił ciężarek, gdy Eric wszedł do pokoju ponownie zażądał uświadomienia uczniów o powadze sprawy samobójstwa i zignorowaniu tematu bezpieczeństwa na drodze. Kiedy Dyrektor mówi o tym iż Gary był dobrym uczniem Cartman zaczyna przypominać, że przecież Borkovec i tak nie żyje więc należy pomóc tym którzy chcą się zabić. Dyrektor nie wiedział jak niby ma pomóc Ericowi, Cartman odpowiedział iż potrzebuje pełnej orkiestry oraz tysiąc gołębi wypuszczonych w niebo. Dyrektor rzekł, że może mu zapewnić najwyżej dwóch ochotników i jednego gołębia. Cartman zaczął opowiadać Dyrektorowi o tym, że ten nie rozumie jaka to poważna sprawa, po czym zapytał się czy może powinien z tym wyjść na ulicę skoro w szkole nic się nie da zrobić, Dyrek tylko odpowiedział, że może powinien, a Eric, że może tak zrobi. thumb|center|400px Do pokoju w którym śpi Craig wchodzi Tweek i zaczyna krzyczeć przez co budzi Tuckera. Tweak daje mu do przeczytania kolejnego tweeta który mówi o tym, że Korea nie ma jaj by zaatakować Tweeka, gdy Craig skończył czytać tweeta blondyn odpalił telewizję w której nadawano wiadomości mówiące, że Korea już planuje gdzie zrzuci bomby atomowe w razie wojny. Tucker mówi Tweekowi by się opanował, a Koreańczycy nie zaczną wojny której nie będą w stanie wygrać, na uspokojenie proponuje Tweakowi wyjście do spokojnego, fajnego miejsca. Eric wraz z Heidi stoją przed sklepem rozdając ulotki na temat problemu z samobójstwem. Kiedy Heidi wspomina Cartmanowi o tym, że na ich stronie jest coraz więcej osób które zmagają się z podobnymi problemami i oczekują pomocy Eric jest lekko zszokowany, gdy Turner tłumaczy mu o co chodzi ten zaczyna mówić, że to nie chodzi o problemy innych tylko jego. Heidi próbuje mu wytłumaczyć, że inni też się czują jak on, lecz Cartman odpowiada, iż oni chcą tylko zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Turner zdziwiła się bo myślała, że chodzi o nagłaśnianie i pomoc również innym, Cartman tylko krzyczy na dziewczynę za to, że pisała z osobami które napisały o problemach na stronie, gdy Heidi chce by Eric się uspokoił ten jej wypomina, że to wszystko jej wina bo ona zaczęła rozpowiadając o jego problemach. Jakby na złość kilka chwil później przed oczami Cartmana zostaje rozjechane dziecko. Craig wraz z Tweekiem udali się do wesołego miasteczka, kiedy Tweak ponownie panikuje Craig chce go uspokoić mówiąc, że miło spędzają po prostu czas. Tucker by Tweek jeszcze bardziej się opanował pyta go o ulubioną atrakcję w parku rozrywki, blondyn odpowiada, że jest to diabelski młyn. Podczas przejażdżki Craig próbuje jak najbardziej cieszyć się otaczającym światem lecz Tweak ciągle jest zestresowany w szczególności gdy dostaje powiadomienie o kolejnym tweecie od prezydenta mówiącym o tym, że USA nie będzie bać się Korei bo nawet Tweek się nie boi i bawi się aktualnie w wesołym miasteczku. Tweak zaczął panikować i mówić, że musi uciekać z parku rozrywki, Craig trochę ostrzejszym tonem chciał przywołać Tweeka do porządku mówiąc, że Korea nie zaatakuje przecież wesołego miasteczka. Chwilę po tym jedno z zabawowych autek zboczyło z drogi i przejechało kilka dzieci, następnie kobieta jeżdżąca z córką autami do zderzania się, potrąciła kilku innych młodziaków. Tweek słysząc krzyki od razu ]zaczął panikować, Craig znowu chciał go uspokoić czym tylko zdenerwował Tweaka, usprawiedliwiając się tym, że chciał tylko poprawić blondynowi humor ten odpowiedział, że nie chce się poczuć lepiej, a Tucker powinien przestać logicznie podchodzić do wszystkiego. Craig zaczął oskarżać Tweeka o to, iż przez niego musi ciągle pomagać blondynowi z problemami, zaś Tweak powiedział Tuckerowi, że ten próbuje zamieść to wszystko pod dywan. Gdy Craig znowu chciał logicznie podejść do sprawy Tweek jeszcze bardziej się zirytował i nakrzyczał na Tuckera. Craig wkurzony już sytuacją postanowił iść do domu i zostawić Tweaka w parku. thumb|center|400px Na następny dzień w szkolnej stołówce Butters spytał się Craiga dlaczego nie ma Tweeka w szkole, lekko przygnębiony Tucker odpowiedział, że zwyczajnie nie wie, gdy Jimmy powiedział, że chyba coś w związku Tweeka i Craiga się nie układa Tucker powiedział, że Tweek nie chce pomocy i lubi świrować. Chwilkę później troje uczniów zapowiedziało zaplanowaną na kolejny dzień ceremonię w intencji zmarłych kolegów. Cartman przerwał uczniom ogłoszenia zapraszając na zebranie w sprawie samobójstw na którym będą gry, zabawy, malowanie twarzy i tym podobne. Kiedy uczniowie powiedzieli, że u nich będą psychologowie Eric przypomniał o swoich planach samobójczych. Wypowiedź Cartmana przerwała Heidi mówiąca o tym po co ludzie spotykają się razem na zebraniach podobnych temu które organizowali uczniowie w intencji zmarłych rówieśników. Przemowa Heidi zainspirowała Craiga który chwilę później wyszedł ze stołówki. Cartman nakrzyczał na Turner, że jest po stronie przeciwnej, znowu powiedział o swoich planach samobójczych i uciekł, Heidi zaczęła za nim biec. Tweek siedział w swoim łóżku próbując się uspokoić za pomocą fidget spinnerów, do pokoju wszedł Craig zaniepokojony stanem chłopaka, rozdrażniony Tweak zaczął krzyczeć na Craiga, że nic się nie zmieniło. Tucker przejęty tym zaczął wypytywać blondyna jak się z tym czuje, gdy ten odpowiedział iż czuje się samotny i wystraszony, Craig dalej ciągnął rozmowę chcąc jak najbardziej dać Tweekowi wyrzucić z siebie dręczące emocje. Tweak powoli się opanowywał i rozumiał co się z nim działo po czym podziękował Craigowi. Końcowa scena odcinka również odbywała się w sali teatralnej. Dyrektor PP zapowiedział występ Tweeka o tym, że czasem należy odłożyć telefon. Na scenę wkroczył Tweak i zaczął grać na pianinie. Odcinek zakończył się piosenką noszącą tytuł odcinka podczas której wyświetlają się zmarłe w wyniku nieuwagi kierowców osoby. thumb|center|400px Oryginalny tekst= Craig: ' People are dying. The fault is our own. You can do lots of damage when you're on your phone. We all have to agree to change it somehow. Let's all make a pledge to end it right now. '''Czwarta klasa: ' Put it down. Don't be on your phone while being President. Put it down. You might do something dumb and cause an accident. 'Mieszkańcy: ' Let's all agree, here today, that if we're a leader of the U.S.A. '''Widownia: We'll put it down Czwarta klasa: ' Put it down. '''Pracownik McDonalds: ' I'll take the pledge! '''Doktor: I'll take the pledge. Hillary Clinton: ' And I'll take the pledge. '''Czwarta klasa: ' No one cares. Put it down if you're President today. 'Rodzice: ' If you find yourself being President today. 'Czwarta klasa: ' Ah ah ah, ah a-aaah Ah ah ah, ah a-aaah, aaah. Put it down. 'Cartman: ' Give a standing ovation for suicide in our nation Or I will rip my own guts out without one hesitation Dedication, that's what it's taken to awaken people to care And yet my future's so hazy, my girlfriend's makin' me crazy But still I'm workin' so hard. You know, just tryin' to hold on, 'Cause I know that you don't miss me so much if I was gone. And all the voices start solo, but every day I hear them grow. Sayin' "Eric, don't do it! Don't do it! Noooo". 'Czwarta klasa wraz z rodzicami: ' Put it down. Don't be on your phone while being president. Put it down. You might do something dumb and cause an accident. We all agree, here today, that if we're ever leader of the U.S.A. We'll put it down '''Czwarta klasa: Put it down |-| Polskie tłumaczenie= Craig: Z naszej głupoty kolejny zgon, no bo komórka w dłoni, to śmiertelna broń. Zmienić można to dziś, przysięgę złóż. Od ciebie zależy, czy skończysz z tym już... Czwarta klasa: Odłóż ją! Będąc prezydentem nie wygłupiaj się! Odłóż ją! Napiszesz durne coś i skończy się to źle! Mieszkańcy: Przysięgam dziś, że tego dnia, gdy zostanę prezydentem U S A, odłożę ją!!! Biznesmen: A jeśli to wy zostaniecie kiedyś prezydentem, Odłóżcie urządzenie mobilne. Czwarta klasa: Odłóż ją! Mieszkaniec: I przysięgam, że nie obejmę urzędu w gabinecie owalnym jeśli nie odłożę komórki. Czwarta klasa: Odłóż ją! Pracownik McDonalds: Przysięgam uroczyście! Doktor: Przysięgam uroczyście! Hillary Clinton I ja też przysięgam! Czwarta klasa: Ty się wal! Mieszkaniec: Co takiego? Nie wierzę! Zostałem prezydentem, no to do usłyszenia! Czwarta klasa: Odłóż ją kiedy wybierzemy cię. Rodzice: Kiedy wybierzemy prezydentem właśnie cię! Nancy: Hej Brian! Popatrz! Wybrali mnie prezydentką! Brian: To fajnie Nancy, a teraz odłóż ten telefon. Nancy: Oh racja. Cartman: Czas na wielką debatę, Nad samobójstwa tematem! Albo wyrwę se kiszki, Własnym stając się katem! A zatem czas się obudzić, Bo to przewóz, albo wóz! Żadnej przyszłości przede mną, Dziewczynę mam nieprzyjemną! No, ale staram się żyć! Wiecie przetrzymać ten czas! Wiem, że moje stąd odejście nie obeszłoby was! Lecz głosów jest coraz więcej, I wszystkie powtarzają, że: Nie ma sensu Ericu błagamy NIEEEEEE... Czwarta klasa z rodzicami: Odłóż ją! Będąc prezydentem nie wygłupiaj się! Odłóż ją! Napiszesz durne coś i skończy się to źle! Przysięgam dziś, że tego dnia, gdy zostanę prezydentem U S A, odłożę ją!!! Odłóż ją... Cartman: Nie zrobię tego kabany! Udało się! Nie zrobię tego i już! Ciekawostki *Podczas końcowej piosenki wśród uczniów którzy zmarli przez nieuważnych kierowców był Kenny, może się to odnosić do odcinka ,,Best Friends Forever" w którym Kennego potrąciło auto. *Odcinek ten był nominowany do nagrody Emmy w roku 2018. en:Put It Down zh:快放下它